The 13 Reprecussions
by Scarlett Sparks
Summary: What happens when a girl kills herself, makes 13 tapes about why she did it, sends it to her 13 reasons why and one of those reasons refuses to send the tapes on? There are 13 Reprecussions that come along with it.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_:

Bryce Listened to the tapes, angry and upset at the same time. He had felt guilty about Hannah's death, and now she was rubbing it in his face, saying it was his fault! He didn't make her swallow those pills, he didn't tell her to go die! That wasn't what he wanted at all! All he wanted was to have some fun with her, play around, and now 11 other kids at his school knew what he did with Hannah... And they all hate him. But they were just as bad as he was! And although 11 other people already knew, there was no way that he was going to let Mr. Porter hear these tapes. If an adult knew, he could get arrested-or worse!

So, he chucked the tapes into the fire, knowing all too well that there was no way that Hannah had coppies of the tapes to display to anyone.

Although, as he watched the tapes burnin he had a growing suspicion inside him that she might have not been bluffing...

* * *

Author's note:

What do you guys think? Please reveiw and tell me if you like the story idea! :)

Love you guys!

~Scarlett Sparks xoxo 3


	2. Chapter 1, An Awful Gift to Receive

_~The next day~_

_Friday_

Harmony got up, dreading that it was a school day. At least it was Friday, so she only had to endure another 8 classes and she'd be able to go home and do whatever she liked for the rest of the weekend. Her dad was out of town, and her step-mom was never home after 4. She took a shower and brushed out her hair, her bangs hanging in front of her face. She braided her hair into a messy back braid, her bangs left out. They were usually very short, but today she noticed her bangs were hanging just in front of her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to see all day long.

_Just great,_ she thought as she put on her outfit for the day; a pair of sweats and a crew cut t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it. No matter what she did she always got made fun of for what she wore/looked like, so she might as well wear baggier clothing so that her body wouldn't be as exposed as it would be wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top. She went down into the kitchen, getting a bowl out of the cabinet and her favorite cereal out of the pantry. Then she grabbed a glass and poured in some Sunny D. After she ate she walked back up to her room, checking her email. There was a new email from an unknown email address, the subject saying nothing but, "Listen."

She opened the email, nothing written inside of the message. She was very confused until she saw the attachment. It said, "The last words of Hannah Baker." Her heart almost stopped when she saw this. _Hannah Baker?_ She thought, astonished._ No. She…She killed herself. How could these be…?_ Then she realized that it must be just another prank, people at her school reminding her how much they hated her. Although she felt oddly compelled to open the attachment. _What if these were the last words of Hannah? Would she want me to listen to them?_ With great suspicion she doubled clicked the attachment, it automatically downloading onto her computer. Then, the unmistakable voice of Hannah Baker filled her room through the speakers on her computer.

_"Hello boys and girls, Hannah Baker here. Live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore. And this time? Absolutely no requests. I hope you're ready, because I'm about to tell you the story of my life...more specifically, why it ended. _

_And if you're listening to the tapes, you're one of the reasons why."_

She pressed pause, her heart beating a thousand times a minute. _I'm one of the reasons…?_ She thought, going through all of her memories of Hannah.

"No, this can't be true. I've only spoken, like, 10 words with her and they were always hi or asking her if I could borrow a pencil. I can't be a reason." She stated, glancing back at her computer. _But I have to listen…_ She pressed play, closing her eyes.

_ "I'm not saying which tape will bring you into the story but fear not if you received this lovely little box, your name will pop up. I promise."_

She paused it again, severely confused. Box? She hadn't received a box. This was an _email._ She decided to press play again, figuring that everything would be explained in the "tapes."

_ "Now why would the dead girl lie? Hey, that sounds like a joke. Why would the dead girl lie? Answer: Because she can't stand up. Go ahead. Laugh. Oh well, I thought it was funny. _

_The rules are pretty simple. There are only two. Number one: You listen. Number two: You pass it on. Hopefully neither one will be easy for you. When you're done listening to all thirteen sides, because there are thirteen sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box and pass them on to whoever follows your little tale. And you, lucky number thirteen? Well you can take the tapes straight to hell. Depending on your religion, maybe I'll see you there. In case your tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes and those copies will be released in a very public matter if this package doesn't make it through all of you."_

A public manner…the Internet. Hannah had given this to someone, and one of the people, one of the _thirteen reasons,_ had decided not to send them on to the next person selfishly, and now they were on the Internet. She felt herself relax a little, then felt guilty for not wanting to be one of her reasons. Although, who would want to live with the guilt of knowing that something you did made someone want to commit suicide?

_"This was no spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted. Again. You're being watched."_

She stopped the tapes one more time, completely shocked. Hannah recorded why she killed herself and sent it to the people that they were about _the day she killed herself._ Well, that's what Harmony had figured. She looked at the time on her computer, then at the time left on the sound on the computer. Just over an hour, and she had an hour and a half until her bus got here. So she took a deep breath, and pressed play one final time.

* * *

Hey, so I know a lot of you have been reviewing and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but with schoolwork I've been super busy. I'm making it a goal of mine to post a new chapter every 2 weeks on Friday. (I'm not sure where you are, but it's Friday night right now but it's 11:46pm.) I might throw some extra chapters in here of there, but I"m going to alternate stories weekly. One week I'll update 13 Repercussions and the next week I'll update my Percy Jackson/Maximum Ride crossover called Searching. I updated what I had for both this week, and since I posted 17 already written chapters for Searching I'll be posting a new chapter of this story next Friday. If you're reading my other stories I'm sorry for not updating those, but I want to at least get pretty far into this story and Searching before I re-write/update my other stories. Please review if you'd like to tell me what you think, I love constructive criticism! :)

~Scarlett


End file.
